


Gambit

by 888mph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a simple man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I discuss the merits of bottom!Dean (other than he takes it so prettily and that's how I like him). Also, it's so schmoopy, I'm embarrassed.
> 
> Beta-ed by Pyjamagurl.
> 
> Originally written on February, 2011.

Mary Winchester died when Dean was four years old and with her a part of Dean died, too. From that night onwards Dean was never again number one.

It began with taking care of Sam, be what Sam lacked in his life, even if he was lacking the same. Then a soldier to John.

The list of what he became just increased: the hunter that kills whatever goes bump in the night so others he doesn't even know can sleep safely in their beds. Michael's sword. Savior of Mankind. The man Lisa Braeden needed in her life, when there was much more he needed in his _soul_. Vampire bait. Bitch to the King of Hell.

Death.

None of those things _are_ Dean.

Dean is a simple man. He likes simple things. Some may say he's a sensualist, that all he wants revolves around the immediate pleasure, damned the consequences.

In a way, it's true: if Dean likes pie, it's because it tastes good. To him it doesn't matter if it has too much sugar, that the grease used to bake it will further clog his arteries. It doesn't matter because it tastes so good.

But his desires are so simple, they can hardly be consider a sin.

 

Castiel kisses the skin under him, using his free hand to part the cheeks of Dean's ass.

"Cas…" Dean's voice is muffled by the pillow. "You don't have to…"

"Let me," Castiel interrupts him.

Dean sighs into the pillow, but Castiel looks up and can see him looking at him with one open eye. He shakes his head, before leaning in, his tongue flicking out to lick the taught muscle around his fingers.

Dean shudders. Castiel slides his tongue along his fingers and crooks them, making Dean hiss. It doesn't take long for Dean to be desperately gasping for air, his hips moving by themselves, making him fuck himself on Cas fingers and beg for more.

Castiel removes his fingers and carefully pulls Dean's hips up. Dean's face is still buried in the crook of his arm.

He bends over Dean's back, covering him like a shield, careful as his cock breaches the first ring of muscles. A gasp from Dean, then a shuddering breath. A heartbeat, then another and Dean is relaxed enough to take him all in.

 

Castiel was made before the existence of time, born of the will of God, a manifestation of His power. He can give this to Dean.


End file.
